As information processing, distribution and sharing through computers evolves, there is an increasing demand for networks and other forms of interconnectivity between computers. Users turn to solutions, such as network connections, wired and wireless, in order to provide increasing communication and availability of information. Some forms of networks, which may include local area networks (LANs), wide area networks (WANs), or a LAN/WAN and its internet service provider's network, may have network peripheral components that help to interconnect, or act as nodes for, or access points for, the computers or other devices to the applicable network. Such network peripheral components may comprise routers, modems, firewalls, or other components. A router is a device that forwards data along networks. A modem enables a computer to transmit data over, for example, telephone or cable lines. A firewall provides for some security, as they are frequently used to prevent unauthorized Internet users from accessing private networks connected to the Internet, especially intranets, and can be implemented in both hardware and software, or a combination of both.
As the use of network peripheral components proliferates, more users will be called upon to install, maintain, and support such components. These users may encounter problems in understanding and operating such components.